This invention relates to photographic accessories and more particularly relates to a lens field of view simulator that enables a photographer to frame a subject prior to viewing that subject through the actual lens to be used in taking the photograph with a camera.
It is well known in the photographic art that the framing of a picture taken with a camera, that is, the area encompassed by the picture, is determined by the field of view of the lens on the camera and will vary depending upon the particular focal length lens used with the camera. It is a time-consuming and sometimes physically difficult task to attach various lenses to a camera one after the other in order to view the subject with the different lenses to determine which lens give the particular framing desired by the photographer.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device that will allow a photographer to determine the framing that the field of view of a certain lens will give to a particular subject without the necessity of attaching the actual lens to the camera.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a device that allows a photographer to selectively view the subject to be photographed through one of several apertures representative of various fields of view provided by lenses of different focal lengths.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device in which the various apertures are easily accessible to the user and attached to the unit and that is preferably manufactured as a one-piece unit.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a device that is lightweight, easily transportable, resistant to damage, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.